Conventional optical communication systems typically implement one or more discrete in-line amplifiers to amplify an optical communication signal as it traverses a communication span or transmission fiber. Due to the relatively high cost of an optical amplifier, the expense of optical communication systems can be a barrier to entry into the communications market. In some cases, a company may desire installation of a system having only a relatively limited bandwidth that is sufficient to satisfy the present needs of a company at lower cost. The downside to this approach is that, in conventional systems, when the company desires to expand its bandwidth to handle additional traffic, the expansion can be expensive. This expense may arise because bandwidth expansion typically requires replacement of the optical amplifiers or additional optical amplifiers to support the increased bandwidth.